


His baby.

by Loasa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Fluff, Frottage, I Hope This Is Okay, It’s mostly fluff really, Jungwoo is a kind and loving dom, M/M, My First Fanfic, Power Bottom Jungwoo, Smut, basically jungwoo taking care of lucas, dom jungwoo, i don’t know how to tag?, needy lucas, shy Lucas, sub lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loasa/pseuds/Loasa
Summary: Lucas really needed his hyung’s help.





	His baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first fic hehe this just overcame me and I had to write it! I hope you like it, I would reaaally appreciate a comment if you’ve got time so that I know how to improve! Enjoy!  
> Edited 25/02/19

It was Tuesday night, the designated time for their weekly get together at the bar down the road. Lucas and Jungwoo had walked there together, holding hands.  
When they walked up to the table where their friends were sitting Jaehyun whistled: “Jungwoo, is that a hickey on your neck?” Jungwoo groaned and hid his blushing face in his boyfriends neck. He mumbled: “It’s not like it’s my fault!” Yuta grinned: ”Well, no surprises there, we all knew that Lucas would be the wild one in bed!” The tall boy laughed: “Well, with a boyfriend as pretty as Jungwoo, can you blame me? I need to show everyone that he’s mine.” While everyone, including Jungwoo, groaned at that, Taeyong said: “Yes, we all know your the dominant one in your relationship Lucas, you really didn’t have to make it that obvious!” Jungwoo had to hide a smirk: oh if only they knew...

He thought back to last night:  
Lucas came home a bit later than Jungwoo, who had just been reading in his bedroom. “Babe? I’m home!”, he called. Jungwoo smiled, his stomach fluttering at the sound of his boyfriend’s low voice. God, he was so whipped. “Hello!”, he called. He heard Lucas dropping his things to the floor. Jungwoo looked up from his book to see Lucas lingering in the doorframe. He was looking at the floor as if he was embarrassed. Jungwoo's brow furrowed a little at seeing his usually confident boyfriend so shy. He closed his book and got up: “How was your day?” “It was alright”, Lucas responded with a weird voice while putting his hands on Jungwoo’s hips. Although his hands looped around Lucas’ neck automatically he frowned a little: “Are you okay? You seem a bit off.” “Yeah I’m fine,” Lucas responded. “I just missed you today.” “I miss you too,” Jungwoo smiled as he pulled Lucas towards him for a kiss. The younger willingly obliged and kissed Jungwoo lovingly.

While Jungwoo had only intended for this to be a short peck, Lucas had apparently not. When Jungwoo was about to pull away again, Lucas’ hands tightened on his hips and the younger kissed him a little harder. Jungwoo was not about to complain. He snuck his hand from Lucas’ neck to his waist to pull him closer. Lucas groaned quietly when his crotch came into contact Jungwoo's hip and Jungwoo smirked into the kiss when he felt an unmistakable hardness pressing against him. So that was the reason for his weird behaviour. When Jungwoo pulled back from the kiss he was still smiling. Lucas still had his eye closed and whined quietly at the loss of Jungwoo’s lips on his. “Baby, did you miss hyung that much?”, Jungwoo asked. Lucas looked down and whispered “Yes.” “What happened?”, Jungwoo asked, a smile still on his lips. “I missed you so I was looking through photos of us on my phone and... uhh... I found the one you send me the other day and...” Lucas shrugged helplessly.

Jungwoo let out a small chuckle. He had send Lucas a rather suggestive picture the other day, him topless and only a cardigan hanging loosely from his shoulders. Lucas was still looking down, but a adorable blush was covering his cheeks. Jungwoo sweetly stroked them and said: “Baby, look at me.” Lucas slowly looked up into his eyes. “Did you like what you see?” Lucas nodded. “Did it get you a little hot and bothered?” Lucas nodded again, his blush intensifying. Jungwoo hummed: “Well, I’m sure I can help you with that.” He leaned in and pressed his lips just to the side of Lucas' lips. He peppered kisses all along his jaw, just chaste presses of his lip. When Lucas whines quietly in the back of his throat Jungwoo whispered: "Be patient, baby, there is no rush." Lucas begged to differ but he wanted to be good for Jungwoo and do as his boyfriend had asked. He had learned that although taking it slow would make him feel like he was going crazy for a bit, the reward would be worth it. After another minute Jungwoo decided that he had teased the poor boy enough. "So good for me, so patient," he whispered into Lucas' ear, making him shiver.

Jungwoo pulled back a little, just to take a look at his cute boyfriend. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes screwed shut in concentration, trying not to let too many needy sounds escape. His full lips were so invitingly soft that Jungwoo could't resist kissing him again. Lucas immediately groaned at the contact, which the older boy used to slip his tongue into his mouth. He slowly licked into it, tongues stroking each other. Lucas’ hand grabbed Jungwoo’s ass and pressed him closer. When he slowly started grinding into Jungwoo to get a little relief, the older gently bit into Lucas’ lip. The younger boy whimpered: “Hyung..” “Shhh baby, don’t worry, hyung will take care of you.”

Jungwoo turned them around and pushed Lucas down to sit on his bed. He stilled for a second to admire his beautiful boyfriend. His large eyes looked even bigger because his pupils were blown and his full lips were slick and swollen from their kisses. “God baby look at you, you’re so beautiful.” Lucas whimpered at the praise. “Shh, it’s okay, I will help you in a second, just be patient for a bit longer, okay?”, Jungwoo whispered. When Lucas nodded, he gave him a gentle kiss as a reward. He then took off both his own and Lucas’ shirt before he straddled the younger boy. Lucas’ hands immediately started caressing Jungwoo’s torso, stroking his arms and back with so much care and love that it made Jungwoo shiver in his lap.

He intuitively ground down into Lucas lap which made them both groan. Jungwoo realised that he was fully hard as well as he continued to slowly grind into his boyfriends’ lap. He whispered into Lucas’ ear: “Look what you did to hyung darling, getting me... ah... so hard without me even noticing.” Lucas moaned at his words and started bucking up into Jungwoo as well. Jungwoo let out a long moan at the increased friction. “Ah baby, that feels so good, do you think you can get off like this?” Lucas frantically nodded. “I think so Hyung, you... ah... feel so good and I really, really need you.” Jungwoo started grinding down quicker and kissed Lucas’ neck. The younger boy shuddered at the light suction. When Jungwoo licked over the sensitive spot behind his ear Lucas’ hips involuntarily snapped up, making them both groan loudly. Jungwoo kissed lower again and sucked a hickey into his shoulder.

While that spot might seem like a strange choice, Jungwoo had his reasons, going back all the way to the first time they had had sex. It had been Lucas very first time, so naturally Jungwoo took care of everything and made sure the younger was comfortable and helped him. What was unexpected was how much Lucas had enjoyed that and had been turned on by it. When they had experimented with different things in the following months, Lucas had realised that there were few things that turned him on like being taken care of. As Lucas mostly took care of him outside of the bedroom by taking him out on dates, picking him up from practice and things like that, Jungwoo loved being able to give back to him in that way. He was proud that Lucas trusted him enough to let his needy side show when they were alone. Jungwoo didn’t mind not clarifying that things were differently in the bedroom from what everyone assumed based on their personalities. It wasn't anyone's business what the two of them did behind closed doors anyways, but he knew that Lucas was worried his jock friends would think of him as weak or weird if they found out how much he liked being taken care of by Jungwoo. Jungwoo was sure Lucas’ friends couldn’t care less but he was happy to do as Lucas wished, if that made him happy. Because of that Jungwoo was always careful to only leave hickeys in places that were not super obvious, like his shoulders.

  
He looked down onto the mark he had left and groaned. “God I love leaving marks on you, although no one can see them I know that you will see them in the mirror and think of me, think about how good I can make you feel and how much I love you” Lucas practically mewled: “Hyung... oh... can I give you a-a hickey too?” “Of course my love, you know I enjoy it... ah...when everyone can see that I’m yours.” Lucas let out a loud moan at that confession and rutted up quicker while sucking a hickey where Jungwoo’s neck met his shoulder. He changed between sucking the spot and soothing it with his tongue, while occasionally also nipping at Jungwoos sensitive pulse point. Jungwoo ground down harder and moaned: “Oh god Lucas I won’t last long if you continue doing that.” Lucas pulled away from working on the hickey and moaned as well: “Hyung I... oh... I’m really close, can you... ahh... go a bit harder, p-please?” “Of course baby, oh god.”

They continued moaning against each other’s necks until Lucas’ thrusts got sloppier and he moaned Jungwoo’s name. Jungwoo could feel his thighs shaking under him and whispered: "Come on baby, come for me. You've been so good, waited for me so patiently, just let go, my love." Lucas moaned loudly and came hard. The sounds of his boyfriend coming and feeling him shudder in his arms send the older over the edge as well. Lucas continued to slowly grind up into Jungwoo to prolong both of their orgasms but soon had to stop as the overstimulation got too much. When Lucas had come back down from his post-orgasm high he lifted his head out of the crook of Jungwoo’s neck and said: "Jesus Christ, that was amazing." Jungwoo giggled and kissed his cheek sweetly. “I think I should send you naughty pictures more often!” Lucas laughed: “I wouldn’t say no to that!” Lucas kissed him again: “Come on, let’s get cleaned up.”

“Jungwooooo”, Yuta waves his hand on front on his eyes. “Huh?”, Jungwoo replied. “Ah, he’s back”, Jaehyun laughed. “What were you thinking of? You are smiling like an idiot!” Jungwoo shook his head: “Sorry guys, I was just thinking about how amazing my boyfriend is!” Everyone pulled a face: “This would be cute in normal context but I really don’t need to know it in the context of us discussing your hickey!” Taeil shuddered. Jungwoo and Lucas laughed and when Jungwoo turned to look at him he just winked.


End file.
